Cursed but feeling nothing
by atricesparrow
Summary: Takes place 1 year after Barbossa took over the Pearl. Barbossa realizes he has to lift the curse. Oneshot story...


This is just a one-shot fanfic. Originally written as an entry for a Barbossa-fanfic contest.

* * *

**Cursed and feeling nothing**

She was noone special, just a girl living her life. Well not just any girl, for she worked at a brothel in Tortuga – but she chose the costumers herself, if she didn't like them, they wouldn't get her. So she had the men returning to her for her pretended love in a few hours.

Just this evening, she heard that the Black Pearl had come again. She hadn't seen in in more than a year, and the rumors talked about a change of captain. The first mate had become the captain, and she hoped he wouldn't think himself too fine now to come to her. Hector Barbossa was an old client of hers, and she loved having him there. It was like he relaxed when he was in her bed.

She sat down by the bar, when a group of dirty pirates entered the brothel. All dirty save for one, the one she had been waiting for. They looked happy, and she saw their pockets filled with something. Gold most likely – but she didn't care where it came from. She just wanted it, so that she could get on with her life, and they could get what they wanted. Barbossa soon noticed her, and quietly he followed her to her special room.

"So… I've returned…" he said, sitting down on the bed.

"It appears so, Barbossa – is it captain now?" she said with a smile and sat down in front of him, helping him off with the boots. He nodded with a superior smile.

"Aye, I be the captain of the Black Pearl now… but you may still refer to me as Hector." He said with a grin, and she helped him off with the rest of the clothes.

After their little act, Hector seemed somewhat strange. He put his clothes back on and stood by the window, staring out.

"Is something wrong, Hector?" she asked quietly from the bed, lying below the blanket still.

"It's the curse…" he mumbled, not really answering her. She sat up.

"What curse? You know me, tell me what is wrong…" the girl asked, and he turned around, meeting her with a face almost as hard as stone. Like it was carved… and felt nothing. She became worried, had she done something wrong?

"What's wrong? I'll tell ye what's wrong! I didn't… couldn't… feel ye! Understand that!" he answered her with an unexpected rage – but didn't surprise her, she knew him well enough for that. He was used to be in charge, and if things went wrong, anger turned up.

"I am not quite sure, Hector… couldn't feel me?" she said, she actually didn't understand at all. She had for sure felt him, and surpressed a smile for that.

"I feel nothin'! Hoped I might feel somethin', being with ye, but nothin'! In a year, no feelings… of flesh… or taste of apples!" he walked around in the room, his boots making loud bumps on the floor, but he didn't care.

"And it's because of a curse?" she tried to understand what he was saying.

"Must be! What else? You know where to find information on a treasure of Cortéz?" he finally stopped, and she stepped out of bed, putting a light dress over her.

"Maybe…" she said – she hated when her clients felt bad about something, and this was worse than ever. He had not been able to feel the joy and the warmth he usually felt in her arms. He said he felt nothing – had tried other girls, but felt nothing, and then hoped for some tenderness in her arms. But had found nothing there either.

"Maybe!" he said, but calmed down again soon and walked to her, put his hands on her shoulders, looking her into the eyes. "Cora, tell me…" and she told him what she knew. That old buccaneer, of aztec heritage, who lived down by the port. He knew all about the socalled cursed treasure of Cortéz, and the myths behind it. But Barbossa didn't go until he thanked her. "If I ever lift this curse, how can I repay you?"

"Just come to me, and feel me, Hector." Was all she asked of him. He left her alone again, and she sat down on the bed to think it through. Did curses really exist? If they did, she hoped the old aztec knew how to lift it. And that captain Hector Barbossa would then return to her, and the kindness she felt for him. She would wait with a whole bushel of apples for him, when he returned, not knowing how cold he would feel when the curse was finally lifted.


End file.
